Dark Differences
by Aurora of the Moon
Summary: Ryou the loner and Bakura the popular one have never set eyes on each other. That is until Malik Bakura's best friend begins dating him. Bakura then begin 'noticing' Ryou (BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, BakuraxMarik, RyouxMalik)
1. My dark hole

Chapter 1: My Dark Hole  
  
Summary: Ryou the loner and Bakura the popular one have never set eyes on each other. That is until Malik Bakura's best friend begins dating him. Bakura then begin 'noticing' Ryou (BakuraxRyou, MarikxMalik, BakuraxMarik, RyouxMalik)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh ^^  
  
Dedicated to Bakuraluva (I hope Bakuraluva reads this ^^ BWHAHAHAH..)  
  
Authoress: Hey everyoneee *Gets wacked on the head*  
  
Malik: you IDIOT you now gotta finish FIVE stories now , what d'you think you're gonna do now? Discontinue Change of Heart, Hidden Love Revealed?  
  
Authoress: Well now that you mentioned it... I already did discontinue *gets wacked on the head again*  
  
Malik: LovelySchoolGurlShindou will kill youuu hehe  
  
Authoress: Not if she doesn't find out ^^ BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH .......... now on wif the storyy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Differences  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I was alone...Everyday was the same... is life even worth living? Nothing gonna change it. Nothings gonna help it. My sister and mother will stay dead, my father will stay away from me, and I'll always be alone.. Till I die.  
  
Nobody cares, nobody listens, I'm hated, ignored, and unwanted ... Is this life?? I hear the alarm clock ringing, alerting me a new day has started. Grumbling I throw a pillow at it muffling the annoying sound.  
  
'Do I even have a start? Everyone is either long dead or gone, I think time is repeating itself..' I get up slowly, and pull out my uniform. I reach for a brush and comb my platinum hair. 'The only thing I have as a reminder as my mother...' I thought tears slowly leaking through my eyes.  
  
Quickly I wipe them away and get dressed, rushing down the stairs to greet an empty kitchen. 'It use to be so .... inviting' I thought pulling out some food from the refrigerator.  
  
'My mother use to always be here at the stove.. Cooking desserts, trying new recipes.... Everything' I thought closing my eyes, conjuring up a vivid memory of her face smiling lightly at me, her long hair, and soulful brown eyes staring down at me proudly.  
  
Slowly the image faded slowly as I reached out to embrace her, touching nothing but air. I sighed slowly and threw the food on the counter, already losing my appetite. I went out to the living room and grabbed my book bag on the couch, neatly packed and ready.  
  
Strapping it on, I ran out the room and to the front porch. A group of children came along my house chatting wildly and happily as a young woman followed them smiling happily. I stared silently at the scene before putting on my shoes and walking out the door.  
  
There were tons of students through the way I was walking to school all chatting happily among their friends. "Hey Ryouu!" a voice said cheerfully, slicing a way through my thoughts.  
  
I turned around and saw Joey along with all his friends waiting on another corner, staring at both of us. "Ryou ya here?" he asked waving a hand in my face. "Gomen ne.... I have to go" I muttered turning back to the road towards the school. "Ryou what's wrong man?" he asked his hand touching my shoulder gently.  
  
"Not- "Hey Joey c'mon we gotta go" one of his friends Honda Hiroto called out. "Wait up" he yelled back turning back to face me. "leaving without you!" Honda called out before leaving.  
  
"I'm sorry" I muttered shamefully as I watched them leave. "Nah it's alright... let's walk to school together.. that is if you don't mind..." he said smiling at my slight blush (Erm no .. There isn't an JoeyxRyou fluff........ alright? They are GOOD friends...I PROMISEE)  
  
"Okay" I whispered before continuing on the road with Joey tagging along. "Hey uhh Ryou why do you walk this way? The other way is a lot faster you know" he asked walking coolly down the street with me "And Malik, Marik, and Bakura walk this way, I'm surprised they didn't even pick on you yet." My bangs fell on my eyes.  
  
"I must be lucky" I mumbled. Joey realized he must have offended me because he began apologizing "Uhh Sorry.." he said sheepishly. "It's okay" I replied back continuing walking in silence.  
  
"Wheeler what in the name of Ra are you doing here?" a voice snapped. My head raised up a little bit so I could see a teenager with dark tanned skin, gleaming lavender eyes, a slight muscular build, and platinum blond hair. "Hmpf I'm justa walking wif my friend here Malik" Joey growled back.  
  
"Really? I didn't know a filthy dog like you even had friends" Malik sneered. "Just go Ryou, he's nothing without his buddies" Joey whispered nudging me forward. I peeked up from underneath my bangs to see Malik standing there looking slight pissed off, but staring at me with great interest.  
  
His glare suddenly turned into a slight smile when he saw me. "I had a bad morning Wheeler so just get your filthy face outta my neighborhood" Malik snapped walking to the sides allowing Joey to pass. "Just try and make me" Joey mocked back.  
  
"Hmm well I tried to be nice... but I guess your friends gonna havta suffer." Malik said tauntingly while whipping out a cell phone. "I suggest you get there fast... Tristan can't hold out for long." Malik mocked, slowly smirking at Joey's expression.  
  
"Ryou stay away from Malik I'll be back in a second" Joey whispered quickly to me before sprinting off. The entire street turned silent when Malik approached me. "Can't believe the poor puppy fell for that bluff" Malik whispered loud enough for me to hear. I stayed silent and took a step back.  
  
My back was soon against the wall with Malik closing the distance between us. "So angel ... what's you name?" Malik purred softly his hands twining around my white hair. "R-Ryou" I whispered softly, trying hard to stay away from the blond teen.  
  
"Really..." He mumbled before giving my hair a small tug making me whimper slightly. "You look beautiful, You sound beautiful, I bet you would even look beautiful sprawled on a bed naked waiting for someone like me to fuck you senseless eh?" Malik said purring softly like a kitten would.  
  
"Oh and I bet you're not a virgin anymore right? He added "But I don't mind of course.." "I'm... still a virgin.." I muttered blushing extremely under Malik's heated gaze. "Now that's a surprise... who wouldn't want a boy with a sexy body and screams beautifully?" Malik mumbled softly while continuing playing with my hair, like a child would.  
  
"I-I don't know.. But I have to go now" I said trying to break away from Malik. "School?" he asked still holding onto me. I nodded avoiding eye contact with Malik. "Hmpf..... oh well.. I get to play with you later any way Ryou, hehe you look just like my best friend Bakura" he said smirking before his eyes darkened making me whimper slightly.  
  
He snapped out of his daze and smiled apologetically. "I'll walk you to school" he said shortly before twining a hand around my waist walking me the rest of the way to school.  
  
~ At School ~  
  
I barely made it to class on time but some how I managed to. "Ryou- san did you do your homework?" Mrs. Aki a funny teacher asked me as soon as I entered the room. "There was homework?" I replied stupidly. "Tsk tsk.. Ryou-san... Detention with me at lunch, this was fate and you must accept your destiny" she replied softly smiling slowly, assuring me it wouldn't be as bad as I thought. I smiled back weakly and walked to my seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik's Point of View  
  
'Great it's second period .... With that poor excuse for a teacher Mrs. Aki' I thought entering the classroom taking my seat. She went down the row checking homework  
  
"SUGOII Bakura-sann you finally handed the assignment from last week! Congratulationss now all you have to do is hand in the report from last last month, and the report due today, a special report only for my mature students in the class Bakura" she said sniffing happily while giving the wide eyed Bakura a small pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmpf" I mumbled glaring at Bakura, he still had no idea I saw what happened last night. "Ahh Today must be my lucky day Marik! You finally handed in the report due last year, I'm so proud of you Marik, Now all you have to hand in is an essay on why it takes you one year to do reports" Mrs. Aki said smiling at Marik, who was looking at me.  
  
"Whatever" he replied. "The rest of the period went by quickly though I had to serve detention cause I missed today's homework. "Class dismissed, and Malik see you at 4th period" Mrs Aki said cheerfully waving goodbye.  
  
I went to my locker getting things for my 3rd period class and thought I saw Ryou but it was actually Bakura. "Yo Malik why did you leave the house without us?" Bakura asked casually leaning against my locker. "Yea" Marik said appearing suddenly, he leaned in to kiss me, which I immediately took a step back.  
  
Making him fall and kiss Bakura instead, I let out a small and frustrated growl when Bakura and Marik began hungrily make out, and tried to calmly walked away from them. "I'll get you back you ass hole" I muttered "and I thought Marik was MY boyfriend. .... that bitch's just using me to get laid... well I'll get revenge soon." I saw Ryou walking alone towards Mrs. Aki's room and figured out he got detention.  
  
'Hmmmm skip Math or skip getting laid?' I thought pondering at the hard question 'Skip math, getting laid with a hot guy is better.' Slowly I walked towards Ryou and when the time was right, twined my arms gleefully around his waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I gasped when I felt arm twine around my waist, kissing my hair lightly. "Ryou..... you're so beautiful" the person behind me whispered. I saw blond locks fall on my shoulder and immediately knew it was Malik. "Ma- Malik.." I whispered unsurely. "The one the only" he said amused.  
  
One of his hands slipped into my shirt, arousing my nipples. My mind immediately froze as a moan escaped my mouth. "Ma-Malik..." I mumbled feeling like I immediately lost all control of my body as let out another moan.  
  
"MmM... Angel you even moan beautifully...." he purred before pulling me infront of him eye to eye. "I was thinking about fucking you later, but the sight of you, makes me want to fuck you now" Malik said seductively, bring his face closer to mines as a small pink tongue darted out, tracing my entire lips with his saliva.  
  
A whimper escaped my throat when Malik grabbed my crotch and lifted me in his arms. "Let's go some where more private Angel" Malik whispered, staring at a young male that looked like him, and another teenager that.. Looked like me. The one who had the same hair as me looked surprised and the one that looked a lot like Malik minus spikey hair glared harshly, making me flinch.  
  
Malik carried me across the hall to the teacher's lounge, which was now empty. "Mal-Malik.. I - I can't please let me go" I begged struggling to get free. "Oh well... Too bad angel.... I guess your first time will havta hurt... a lot..." he said quite sadly before opening the door, and throwing me in the pitch dark room. I heard a click throughout the empty room, telling me the doors were locked.  
  
"Ahh Angel good thing the room is sound proof ne? he asked opening the lights approaching me. "Please don't do this... I barely know you" I pleaded slightly moving back until bumping into a bed. Malik chuckled slightly and walked pass me, opening a drawer.  
  
"Haha I never knew teachers fucked each other in the lounge" he said smiling maniacally, holding a tube of toothpaste?. "Oh well I guess it won't hurt a lot Angel... Hmpf how lucky, cause my first time sure wasn't this good." Malik pointed out, dropping the tube and pulling me on the bed with him.  
  
His mouth crushed against mine, drowning my world in darkness.. like a dark hole...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authoress: This was sooooo NOT my plan *glares at Malik*  
  
Malik: So?.. The one you wrote on paper was SOOOOOOO RA DAMNED BORIINGGGG so I revised it a little  
  
Authoress: You mean a lot... Malik and Ryou weren't suppose to meet in the streets.. and there was more contact when Malik dragged Ryou into the teachers lounge AND teachers don't have bed in their lounges or lubricant, OR WHIPS OR- *mouth is covered by Malik*  
  
Malik: BAKA Stop giving away the plot  
  
Authoress: Welll YOU stop fixing the plot!  
  
Malik: Hmpf Stupid Authoress ....  
  
Please R/R ^^ Want a lemon? Well your not getting one ^^ BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH....  
  
I'm just kidding if you reallly want one, tell meh ^^ I'll think about it!! 


	2. Dark Angel

Chapter 2: Dark Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh ^^ cool ne?  
  
Dedicated to DreamingChild (formally known as Bakuraluva ... I think)  
  
Thank you to EVERYYY one who reviewed ^^ Luv you all  
  
Can't answer your reviews though......... maybe next chapter ^^ ne?  
  
Authoress: Hiiiiiii Supp? I'ma bored want a lemon? Welll guess what ^^ YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT .............. Is a lime good? My story might get deleted if I got a lemon in it.. anywaysss ima NICE  
  
Malik: *snorts* Yeaa.. righhtt. That's why you're trying to get a knife for your x-mas present to cut things ne?  
  
Authoress: Oh Shut Up......... I never knew bishies were so EVIL  
  
Ryou: .......  
  
Authoress: I didn't mean you......  
  
Malik: *cough-yes-you-do-cough*  
  
Authoress: *glaring* Now on with the story  
  
'.........' = thoughts  
  
"........." = Talking  
  
Marik = Yami Marik  
  
Bakura = Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou = Hikari Bakura  
  
Malik = Hikari Malik  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was what happened in the last chapter:  
  
Ryou's Point of View  
  
I gasped when I felt arm twine around my waist, kissing my hair lightly. "Ryou..... you're so beautiful" the person behind me whispered. I saw blond locks fall on my shoulder and immediately knew it was Malik. "Ma- Malik.." I whispered unsurely. "The one the only" he said amused.  
  
One of his hands slipped into my shirt, arousing my nipples. My mind immediately froze as a moan escaped my mouth. "Ma-Malik..." I mumbled feeling like I immediately lost all control of my body as let out another moan.  
  
"MmM... Angel you even moan beautifully...." he purred before pulling me infront of him eye to eye. "I was thinking about fucking you later, but the sight of you, makes me want to fuck you now" Malik said seductively, bring his face closer to mines as a small pink tongue darted out, tracing my entire lips with his saliva.  
  
A whimper escaped my throat when Malik grabbed my crotch and lifted me in his arms. "Let's go some where more private Angel" Malik whispered, staring at a young male that looked like him, and another teenager that... Looked like me. The one who had the same hair as me looked surprised and the one that looked a lot like Malik minus spikey hair glared harshly, making me flinch.  
  
Malik carried me across the hall to the teacher's lounge, which was now empty. "Mal-Malik.. I - I can't please let me go" I begged struggling to get free. "Oh well... Too bad angel.... I guess your first time will havta hurt... a lot..." he said quite sadly before opening the door, and throwing me in the pitch dark room. I heard a click throughout the empty room, telling me the doors were locked.  
  
"Ahh Angel good thing the room is sound proof ne? he asked opening the lights approaching me. "Please don't do this... I barely know you" I pleaded slightly moving back until bumping into a bed. Malik chuckled slightly and walked pass me, opening a drawer.  
  
"Haha I never knew teachers fucked each other in the lounge" he said smiling maniacally, holding a tube of toothpaste?. "Oh well I guess it won't hurt a lot Angel... Hmpf how lucky, cause my first time sure wasn't this good." Malik pointed out, dropping the tube and pulling me on the bed with him.  
  
His mouth crushed against mine, drowning my world in darkness.. like a dark hole...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dark Differences  
  
~ When Joey realized that Malik tricked him into leaving Ryou alone with him ~  
  
Joey's Point of View  
  
"Arrggh I'm such an IDIOT" I growled walking with my friends who were looking a little bit unnerved. "Why? What happened Joey?" Yugioh asked. "That stupid show off Malik ... He said he got his gang to attack you BUT it was actually a big stupid bluff" I snapped, making half the gang flinch.  
  
"Um thanks for caring Joey but did you know I am a lot stronger then you?" Honda pointed out trying to hide a laugh. "Well look what we got here Marik... a 'friendship gang'" A haughty voice but some what like feminine voice said. "No wait Bakura you mean a friendship gang trying to act tough" another low, more masculine voice replied in the same haughty tone.  
  
"Marik, Bakura" Yugi said cheerfully "Where's Malik?" That must have caught Marik and Bakura in a tough spot cause they dropped the tough act and stared blankly at the sky. "I didn't see Malik in the morning..." Marik said looking at Bakura.  
  
"That baka he must have went to school with out us.." Bakura snapped, placid hazel eyes suddenly turning a fierce crimson. "It's alright 'Kura- kun we'll just ask him to 'explain' it in bed" Marik replied winking slightly. Bakura nodded slowly, a fiendish smile crossing his lips "You're good at this." He said smashing his lips against Marik's hungrily.  
  
"Uh.. why-why don't we go to school now" Shizuka said nervously, walking past the two teens mouthing each other in a very sloppy kiss. "Yea le.lets go" I replied my hand covering my little sisters eyes. "JOEY" she snapped "Stop it, I'm not a little girl any more." "Not in my eyes" I replied leading her away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ At the time when Marik saw Malik carry Ryou to the teachers lounge ~  
  
Marik's Point of View  
  
'WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?!?!' I glared coldly at pale skin of the albino in 'MY' Malik's arms. "Yo Marik cool it" Bakura whispered next to me, his arms snaking around my waist. "WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I?!?" I snapped angrily shoving his body against the locker violently.  
  
Bakura made an annoyed face and kicked me in the shin, making me fall to the floor for a second. "I know your angry but I think Malik saw us ... in bed ... together..." He replied helping me to my feet.  
  
"Nani?! That's just crazy ... Malik knows never to come to my room unless I say so" I hissed, panting harshly while leaning on Bakura. "Just a guess... let's go to math and talk with Malik later...'in bed' as you said before" He replied softly guiding me to the room. "Damn it. did you have to kick me so hard?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Little Lime here don't read if you don't like it ALRIGHT?!?!~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Malik's Point of View ~ (When I put these signs ' ... ' just know it's Malik's thoughts only)  
  
'Mmm his lips are so soft, tender.... and bleedable....... he's all mine.' "Malik-sama onegai please don't.." he moaned through his lips. I removed my self from Ryou and stared at him weirdly. "My name is Malik got it?" I replied stroking Ryou's beautiful pale hair, intertwining it with my platinum blond locks.  
  
"Beautiful, just beautiful" I whispered placing small butterfly kisses on Ryou's neck. "Malik... Malik PLEASE ... Please, please .... don't" he panted softly, unconsciously allowing me more access to his deliciously sweet skinned neck.  
  
I smiled softly and nipped at Ryou's neck ignoring his plea "Angel, Angel I'll make it real pleasant for you, only for you" I purred softly. Another delicious moan escaped Ryou's mouth, driving me near the edge in a few seconds. Wasting no time I stripped Ryou's clothes and mines in one quick fluid movement.  
  
"Malik... Why?" he asked quietly leaning against my chest, his skin sitting against my member. "Because I want to" I muttered "Now shut up." Ryou closed his eyes slowly, small drops of tears leaking from his eyes. "Aww... You're so pretty like that.." I said, licking away his tears.  
  
"Please Malik don't I'm, I'm not ready yet .... wait for me please" He pleaded slightly, his chocolate brown eyes opening revealing his hurt. Something in my mind must've snapped I think pity because I sighed slowly and grabbed his chin jerking it towards my eyes.  
  
"I won't take you yet" I replied shortly "But someday I will, either raping or making love to you, I will have you"  
  
To  
  
Be  
  
Continued  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^&*&^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authoress: Ohayyoo ^^ Merry Christmas Evee !! BWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
  
Authoress: Alrights .... so that's that ^^ BWHAHAHAAHHAHAHA sorry for the short chapter .. typing it in a hurry  
  
Ja ne minna-san I'll be back real soon ^^ 


	3. hi!

Ohayo minna-san  
  
It's been quite a while .... Ima sorry,..... but this story is discontinued .......  
  
~ formerly Aurora of the Moon  
  
PS: ......... if yu have anything to say feel free to email me at DivineQueen7242@yahoo.com or talk to me on aim Darkaznqueen718  
  
Ja Ne minna-san , thanks for all of yur support ! I luv yu all 


End file.
